Just Some Random Cullen Stroies
by Cynthia Lerums
Summary: I got bored so i made up some random Cullen stories, they play spin the bottle! yippee! R&R this isn't supposed to be that good, i just got bored


I prodded him once, twice, a third time, continually prodding the lump on the floor which twitched and occasionally moaned. _He is evil and must die_ I thought to myself feeling an evil smile crawl across my face.

'Jasper? What are you doing?' I heard Esme ask looking at the lump on the floor with pure horror.

'What? He killed my fish!' I argued not bothering to look up at her. Instead I began to prod the lump even harder.

'Get off of Emmett, Jasper' she said still staring at him.

'No!' I shouted and began to kick him with force. Emmett groaned again.

'Jasper!' it was Rosaline. Dammit! I was having so much fun and I needed revenge. 'What the hell do you think you're doing to him?'

'He killed my fish! He killed Boris!' I wailed and began to dry sob while finding a suitable corner to sit in.

'Jasper, you need to get this into your thick head. Boris is dead; he's been dead for _five_ months. All Emmett did was accidentally drop him in the toaster' she explained trying to help Emmett up from the floor. Esme sighed and left the room.

'But ... but' I blubbered, sobbing even louder.

'No, leave it. He's gone and he's never coming back. I'm sorry' she said quietly and hobbled out of the room holding most of Emmett's weight.

I cried loudly hoping that Boris might magically come back to life. How could he? Why did he die? It's all his fault! Stupid fish! Just then I heard Alice skip into the room and open the fridge. I looked up and saw her skip over to me holding a plastic bottle.

'Hey Jasper. I heard about your fish. I'm sorry he died. Do you want to play Spin the Bottle with us???' she asked jumping up and down in excitement. I thought about it for a moment then stood up.

'Okay' I said and ran outside into the garden. Esme, Carlisle, Rosaline, Emmet and Edward were waiting in a circle sat down cross legged. I sat next to Carlisle and looked around, someone was missing.

'Where's Bella?' I asked. I hope she's here. It's so fun with her around. Edward growled and turned to me.

'She's in hospital from the last time we played Spin the Bottle' he said giving me evils. Ahh yes, that was right. I could remember her being dared to joy ride with Emmet. Accidentally they had crashed into a tree which fell on them both. Of course Emmet had completely forgotten about Bella and had gone to pick daisies. I smiled, _good times_ I thought _good times._

Edward growled again and lunged at me. We both fell to the ground and our family crowded around us shouting 'fight, fight, fight!'

'Get off me!' I complained trying to push him away. 'If you don't I'll give Alice coffee' I threatened. In that moment Alice's eyes lit up and she smiled widely. Edward jumped off of me and stared at Alice with horror.

'I know what your thinking Alice and it's not going to happen' Edward assured her. 'Why? Why did you put that idea into her mind?' he hissed at me.

'I got bored' I shrugged and sat back down humming to myself. Alice looked at Edward then her eyes flickered to the kitchen. She ran with full speed toward the house smashing through the wall. Edward quickly followed her.

'My wall!' Esme shouted and ran into the house. There were loud bangs and lots of growling coming from the kitchen. Then Alice emerged mumbling to herself with a disappointed expression on her face. Edward and Esme then came through the hole in the wall. Edward looked ....... ill.

'You look disgusting' Rosaline said looking at Edward whilst filing her nails.

'I just had to eat five crates of coffee beans so that Alice couldn't get them' he moaned clasping his hand over his mouth. I waited hoping the coffee beans would have the same effect on Edward as they did with Alice. I examined his face as his eye pupils became bigger and he was shaking uncontrollably. He ran around pointlessly in circles giggling madly to himself. Alice watched him with jealously becoming plain on her face.

'Why didn't you give _me_ the coffee beans? WHY?!?' she screeched throwing herself at Esme.

'Alice stop it!' Carlisle shouted 'I have some drugs if you really want some. Nice drugs.' Alice stopped pulling Esme's hair and looked deeply into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. She then released Esme from the head lock she had her in and followed Carlisle quickly upstairs. I decided to follow them, just curious to see what would happen to Alice. Surely Carlisle wouldn't risk giving _Alice_ drugs.

He gave her five small pills which she ate quickly. I sucked in a breath and waited for Alice's onslaught. Suddenly she fell on the floor twitching slightly.

'Horse tranquillizers' Carlisle explained chuckling. He kicked Alice to make sure she was really 'out of it' and then walked away. I curled up in the corner like a dog and watched my love sleep.


End file.
